Los hermanos Frost
by valkiria32
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Jack no fue el único que salio del lago? Que poco antes que el hubiera salido Jokul Frosti ambos estaban solos y abandonados a su suerte en este mundo, al menos se tenían el uno al otro para no caer en la desesperación pero que pasara cuando un mal quiera robarle esos momentos de paz.
1. El día que nacimos

Era una noche tranquila el día que nacimos lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y no había ni una sola nube que tapara la luna.

Estaba oscuro, hacia frio y sin embargo yo estaba sonriendo eso fueron mis primeros recuerdos.

No me podía mover, no podía respirar, solo estaba flotando en la oscuridad, luego sentí como una fuerza me jalaba y pude escuchar como algo se quebró, recuerdo la sensación del aire fresco sobre mi piel, abrí los ojos y comencé a respirar.

Lo primero que vi fue la luna se veía tan linda y brillante casi parecía que me sonreía.

Lentamente sentí como decencia, aunque no me di cuenta de que estaba flotando, mis pies toparon el hielo de donde había salido y rápidamente se cerró aquel agujero como por arte de magia el hielo se reparo.

Estaba confundido ¿Dónde estoy? Esa fue la primera pregunta que paso por mi cabeza.

Comencé a buscar en mis recuerdos y me horroricé un poco al notar que el último recuerdo que tenía había sucedido hace un minuto.

Mire la luna esa que me había sacado de mi prisión, me había dejado libre y solo pude hacerle una pregunta -¿Quién soy?- dije aun si despegar la mirada de la luna.

Un segundo después pensé en lo tonto que me veía hablando con la luna como si esta me fuera a responder y luego lo escuche.

-Jokul Frosti- Fue como un susurro lo que dijo aquella voz y rápidamente mire nuevamente hacia la luna perplejo de que esta me había respondido.

-Espera ¿sabes quién soy?- Pregunte al no tener ni idea de quien era.

Espere y espere a que la luna me respondiera como la primera vez pero esta se mantuvo en silencio. Suspire un poco al saber que no iba a obtener respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y mire a mi alrededor buscando algo que me pudiera dar un indicio de quien era yo, en poco tiempo pude ver un bastón tirado en el hielo, pero no le preste mucha atención tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Comencé a caminar atravesando el lago y me dirigí hacia el bosque, si tenía suerte podría encontrar un pueblo o una choza donde pedir información pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al bosque me detuve al escuchar el sonido del hielo agrietándose.

Rápidamente volteé y pude ver a alguien saliendo del hielo este a diferencia de mí no bajo lentamente hacia el hielo, sino que cayo bruscamente y comenzó a toser.

Me preocupé y rápidamente corrí hacia esa persona.

-Oye ¿estás bien? - Pregunté mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y comencé a frotar suavemente su espalda en círculos y en poco tiempo la tos se calmó.

Mientras hacía eso pude tener una mejor imagen de cómo era el chico, piel pálida como la nieve, cabello blanco y ojos azul cristalino era todo lo contrario a mí ya que yo tenía la piel no tan pálida como la de él, mi cabello era negro como la noche misma y mis ojos eran morado oscuro.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Le pregunte suavemente mientras le daba una sonría.

-Si muchas gracias- Respondió aquel chico mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa .

Unos minutos después me levante del hielo y lo ayude a levantarse en ese momento note otra cosa sobre él, él era más pequeño que yo físicamente incluso parecía más joven que yo quizas tenia unos trece o cartorce años.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Fue un placer- Respondí tranquilamente –Soy Jokul Frosti y ¿tú eres?-

-Yo soy- En ese momento pude ver como en su cara se reflejó confusión y luego temor –No sé quién soy-

-Oye tranquilo- dije mientras lo trataba de calmar –Yo tampoco sabía quién era hace unos minutos hasta que la luna me lo dijo-

-¿La luna?- Pregunto el algo confundido.

-Ya verás- dije con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo ambos pudimos escuchar un susurro.

-Jack Frost-

-Espera ¿sabes quién soy?- Pregunto Jack mientras miraba hacia la luna y en ese momento sentí un deya bu.

-No tiene caso Jack el no responderá- Dije sabiendo el resultado anterior.

Pude ver como Jack miro a nuestro alrededor y sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras tomaba aquel bastón que estaba tirado en el hielo.

Sonreí un poco mientras vi a Jack jugar un poco con el bastón parecía muy lindo haciendo eso, en pocos minutos algo más llamo mi atención era ¿ruido? No se escuchaba muy lejos de aquí.

-Jack ¿oyes eso?- Pregunte mientras miraba en la dirección donde venía el ruido.

-Es ruido- Respondió Jack.

-Y donde hay ruido- dije con una sonrisa.

-Hay personas- dijo Jack terminado mi frase.

-¡Vamos!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo para correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

Mientras ambos corríamos por el bosque me detuve al escuchar un quejido de dolor voltee rápidamente y vi como Jack tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo.

Comencé a caminar hacia Jack y algo llamo mi atención inmediatamente aquel bastón estaba topando un árbol cercano y donde este estaba topando se formó un medio copo de nieve hecho de escarcha.

-Viste eso Jokul- dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Si lo vi- respondí para luego topar aquel copo de nieve hecho de escarcha en el momento que mi mano topo el copo de nieve se formo la otra mitad que le faltaba, vi como Jack puso su mano sobre esta y en poco tiempo se congelo nuevamente la mitad que habia topado el baston de Jack.

Jack dejo apollada su mano sobre la mitad del copo de nieve y yo puse la mia sobre la otra mitad y ambas mitades se congelaron perfectamente haciendo un solo copo de nieve con bellos patrones.

-Genial - dijo Jack.

Ambos seguimos mirando aquel copo de nieve para luego seguir con nuestro camino hacia aquel ruido y en poco tiempo llegamos a la entrada de un pueblo.

Vi como Jack corrió hacia el pueblo, comenzó a saludar a las personas y note que estas estas seguían haciendo lo suyo ignorando a Jack.

No supe porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento –Jack- lo llamé preocupado pero él siguió saludando a los aldeanos, vi como un niño corrió hacia Jack, él le dijo algo y de la nada el niño lo atravesó.

Me congele al ver eso y luego más y más personas comenzaron a caminar a través de Jack como si el fuera un fantasma pude ver como Jack cayó al suelo y tenía una mirada de puro horror, no aguante más y corrí a su lado.

Rápidamente lo abrace y sentí como Jack se aferró de mí, en ese momento sentí como también me atravesaban a mí y se sintió horrible era como si tuviera un vacío en mi pecho e incrementaba mientras más personas me atravesaban.

No quería sentir más esa horrible sensación, me levante del suelo, rápidamente ayude a Jack a levantarse y tome su mano para luego correr hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Dirigimos la mirada hacia el pueblo luego hacia la luna y fuimos caminando hacia el lago y yo aun seguia sosteniendo la mano de Jack.

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique en un fanfic y bueno estoy algo oxidada XD**_

 _ **Bueno ustedes votaron en la encuesta y gano: Que no habra pareja... Con 5 puntos el resto estaba empatado de los participante estaba empatados.**_

 _ **Esta historia tendra un ligero Au con el comportamiento de los personajes, bueno espero que les guste :D**_


	2. Cien años juntos

Varios años habían pasado desde que Jack y Jokul se conocieron y ambos habían adoptado una forma peculiar de comportarse el uno al lado del otro, Jokul era serio he insensible a otras personas menos con Jack con quien se comportaba muy cariñoso y sobre protector y Jack se comportaba de manera mas alegre y traviesa con todos.

-¡Jokul!- dijo Jack mientras caminaba por el lago buscando a Jokul –¿Dónde estás?- dijo distraidamente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

En ese momento una bola de nieve impacto contra su cara.

Rápidamente se pudo escuchar una risa -¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!- dijo Jokul entre risas mientras miraba como su hermano se quitaba la nieve de la cara.

-Ja ja muy gracioso- dijo Jack con sarcasmo para luego crear una bola de nieve y lanzaba en dirección a Jokul quien distraído por la risa no la vio venir.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó Jokul mientras se quitaba la nieve del rostro.

-Con eso estamos a mano- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas ¿qué era lo que querías? - pregunto Jokul quitándose resto de nieve.

-¡Toma!- dijo Jack mientras le entregaba un paquete –Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias Jack- dijo Jokul con una sonrisa mientras miraba el paquete -Espera aquí- dijo para luego lanzarse a unos arbustos a buscar algo. Cuando volvió vino con un paquete.

-Toma- dijo Jokul entregándole el paquete.

Ambos intercambiaron los paquetes y luego comenzaron a abrirlos.

-Oh Jokul es hermoso-

-Oh Jack es hermoso- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

En el paquete de Jack había una sudadera de color azul, acompañada de un pantalón marón y en el de Jokul había una sudadera de color morado oscuro acompañada de unos pantalones negros.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos por sus regalos para luego seguir festejando su cumpleaños número cien pasaron unas horas jugando, charlando y provocando algunas travesuras en el pueblo. Después de unas horas de travesuras ambos volvieron al lago para tener un rato tranquilo entre ellos.

-Hey Jack- dijo Jokul mientras usaba algo de su magia para crear escarcha en el suelo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que creaba.

-¿Si?- dijo Jack mientras miraba los patrones sin sentido que creaba Jokul.

-Ya hace cien años que nos conocimos- Comento Jokul.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo- Dijo Jack con una leve sonrisa.

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas sobre quien era- dijo Jokul dejando de lado la escarcha y apartando su vista hacia otro lado.

-Yo también- admitió Jack –Pero aun así estoy feliz de haberte conocido- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Yo también Jack creo que conocerte es lo único bueno de todo esto- confeso Jokul causando que Jack se sonrojara ligeramente y desviara la mirada apenado por las palabras de su hermano.

Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros se abrazaron para luego seguir festejando su cumpleaños.

* * *

Punto de vista Jokul

Ya habían pasado cien años desde que Jack y yo nacimos y no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿quienes éramos? y ¿por que estábamos en ese lago?.

Jack me dijo que dejara de pensar tanto en eso o mi cabeza explotaría pero aun así prefería que me explotara la cabeza a tener que seguir caminando sobre esta tierra sin saber cuál era el motivo de mi existencia o el porque estaba aquí.

Salí de mis pensamientos para ver que había llegado al pueblo -Me aleje mucho de Jack- pensé frunciendo el ceño, no me gustaba alejarme mucho de Jack, cuando me alejaba demasiado sentía una sensación de vacío en mi pecho que solo era saciada por un destruyendo todo a mi paso.

No se lo había comentado a Jack para que no se preocupara…

-Sera mejor volver- dije mientras caminaba hacia el lago, aunque tenía el poder de volar como Jack prefería caminar.

Mientras más caminaba más sentía esa sensación de vacío, comencé a caminar más deprisa y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba y salía en jadeos. Pude sentir como la temperatura iba bajando más y el suelo donde pisaba se congelaba.

 ** _-Se lo merecen por lo que nos hicieron-_**

 ** _-Es mi culpa-_**

 ** _-Jack no merecía esto-_**

 ** _-Como pudieron hacerle eso-_**

 ** _-DESTRUYE, DESTRUYE-_**

Comencé a escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor y comencé a correr mientras gritaba el nombre de Jack. Cuando llegue al lago voltee a todas partes buscando a Jack con la mirada y gritando su nombre pero no lo encontré y el no respondía.

 ** _-Ellos tienen la culpa-_**

 ** _-Porque nos hizo esto-_**

 ** _-ES TODO SU CULPA-_**

Los murmullos fueron incrementando a tal grado de que los escuchaba directamente en mis orejas.

\- ¡Paren¡- grite mientras tapaba mis orejas.

Sentí como mi magia se salía de control y fue congelado todo a mi alrededor -Solo has que pare- dije, aunque se escuchó más como un susurro roto.

-¿Jokul?- Escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos, aunque no supe cuando los había cerrado y pude ver a Jack con cara preocupada. Poco después sentí algo cálido me envolvió, sentí como Jack me abrazaba enterrando mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Rápidamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré más mi cabeza en su pecho, poco tiempo me fui tranquilizando escuchando como Jack tarareaba una melodía y me acariciaba el cabello.

Suspire felizmente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la paz me inundara.

-Lo siento Jokul no debí dejarte solo- dijo Jack en voz baja mientras apretaba un poco sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Aparte un poco mi cara de su pecho aun sin romper el abrazo y lo miré a los ojos -Tú no tienes la culpa Jack- dije para luego enterrar mi cabeza nuevamente en su pecho -Son solo cosas que pasan...- dije en voz baja.

-Nunca te dejare de nuevo solo Jokul- dijo Jack en voz baja.

-Gracias- agradecí de todo corazón sinceramente no sé qué me habría pasado si Jack nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida, su mera presencia me tranquiliza y hace que esas voces se desaparecieran.

-Eres mi cordura- dije en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y tu mi locura- pude escuchar que dijo Jack y lentamente me entregue al sueño.

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Hoy da inicio oficialmente al invierno :D Aunque desde hace meses ya esta haciendo frió y hace dos semanas nevó :v**_


	3. No estoy solo

300 años después…

Me desperté lentamente y lo primero que note fue un ligero peso sobre mí, baje la mirada y pude ver a Jack roncando encima de mí, no pude evitar suspirar un poco para luego sonreír Jack había adquirido esa maña de dormir encima de mi desde hace unos cien años.

Me quede quieto mientras jugaba ligeramente con un mechón de su cabello, después de un rato deje su cabello de lado para luego presionar uno de mis dedos en su mejilla y pude ver como este se movió un poco y murmuro algo entre sueños.

-Jack despierta- dije mientras le jalaba ligeramente la mejilla.

-Largo Jokul- Murmuro Jack mientras apretaba un pedazo de mi sudadera entre sus manos.

-Eso quisiera pero estas encima mío- Dije para volver a jalarle la mejilla pero este parecía no querer despertar -Jack si no te levantas por las buenas será por las malas- Advertí mientras creaba una bola de nieve en mi mano.

-Eso quiero verlo- Murmuro Jack suspirando y acurrucándose mas contra mi pecho.

-Tú lo pediste- dije para luego chocar la bola de nieve contra la cara de Jack haciendo que este se levantara de golpe.

-¡Jokul!- dijo Jack enojado mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara.

No pude evitar soltar una risa al ver su cara -Tú te lo buscaste- dije entre risas.

Estaba distraído con mis risas que no vi a Jack crear una bola de nieve hasta que esta impacto contra mi pecho.

Y así ambos comenzamos nuestra mañana entre nieve y risas.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y Jack y yo nos encontrábamos en el pueblo causando algunas travesuras. Luego de eso nos fuimos hasta nuestro hogar aquel lago congelado para ver a un grupo de niños jugando.

-Jamie suelta ese libro y juega- Dijo una de las chicas para luego lanzarle una bola de nieve haciendo que el libro se caiga al suelo.

En ese momento Jack y yo aprovechamos para ver que estaba leyendo Jamie y vimos que leía uno de esos libros sobre curiosidades y seres mágicos.

-Vamos chicos ustedes también deberían leer- dijo Jamie mientras levantaba el libro -Este libro está lleno de información sobre criaturas mágicas-

-Si como pie grande- Dijo uno de los niños en tono de sarcasmo.

-Como el conejo de pascua- Dijo Sophie la hermana pequeña de Jamie.

-Exacto Soph- dijo Jamie.

-Oh vamos Jamie no me digas que crees en eso- Se quejó uno de los gemelos.

-El conejo de pascua no es real ni el hada de los dientes- Afirmo la gemela.

Todos los niños fueron caminando por la calle debatiendo sobre si era real o no.

-Claro que es real- dijo Jack mientras caminaba encima de una cerca – Y es un gruñón-

-Y muy molesto- dije yo.

-Y tiene un pésimo carácter- Dijo Jack.

-Claro que son reales y se los probare- dijo Jamie.

-Aja como- pregunto uno de los amigos de Jamie.

-Tengo un diente flojo- Dijo Jamie mientras lo enseñaba y lo movía ligeramente -Cuando se me caiga tendrá que venir el hada de los dientes y la capturare-

-Suerte intentándolo Jamie- dijo Jack creando una bola de nieve -Ella nunca sale de su palacio- Dijo para luego lanzadla a uno de los niños.

-Hey quien ha sido- se quejó el niño.

Yo sonreí para luego crear más bolas de nieve y comenzarlas a lanzar a los niños y poco tiempo después nos vimos todos involucrados en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Auch- Cuando escuchamos eso tanto Jack como yo nos detuvimos y corrimos hacia donde habíamos escuchado el quejido para ver a Jamie tirado en el suelo sujetando algo en su mano.

-Chicos miren- Exclamo el con alegría mientras enseñaba su diente que se le había caído.

-Eso es genial-

-El hada vendrá-

En poco tiempo la diversión que habíamos creado se quedó en el olvido apocado por el tema del hada de los dientes y no pude sentirme enojado.

-Oigan quien les dio esa diversión no fue ella fuimos nosotros- exclame enojado pero los niños seguían hablando del tema -Que tiene que hacer uno para que le presten atención- dije enojado y en poco tiempo sentí como me atravesaban los niños quienes iban a sus casas y yo simplemente suspire en derrota.

-Jokul- Escuche una voz detrás de mí y voltee a ver a Jack quien tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, Jack corrió hacia mí y me dio abrazo.

-Yo te veo- Dijo como un mero susurro que solo yo podía escuchar, sentí como sus abrazos se apretaban a mi alrededor recordándome que si había alguien que podía verme y que alguien si podía escuchar mi voz. Eso me hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

-Gracias Jack- agradecí con una ligera sonrisa -No sé qué haría yo sin ti-

* * *

Lentamente cayo la noche y Jack y yo nos fuimos a casa vi como Jack caminaba entre los cables de luz mientras congelaba algunos con su bastón. Sabía que estaba triste por lo ocurrido ambos habíamos tratado de todo en estos últimos siglos para hacer que nos vean pero nada parecía funcional.

Me quedé sentado sobre el tejado de una casa y poco después sentí como Jack se sentaba al lado mío haciéndome compañía.

-Crees que estemos haciendo algo mal- Cuestiono Jack en voz baja.

-No lo sé- Respondí en voz baja mientras miraba a la luna.

-Si estamos haciendo algo mal por favor dínoslo- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo mientras mirábamos a la luna pero esta permaneció callada…

* * *

Mientras tanto en cierto taller…

Silbidos tranquilos se podían escuchar junto con el sonido de hielo agrietándose, mientras tomaba otra herramienta para seguir tallando un pequeño avión que había hecho de hielo.

Cuando acabé lo puse encima de una rampa hecha de hielo y vi como el pequeño avion se deslizo para luego tomar impulso y luego volar en el aire.

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver mi obra acabada pero esta no duro mucho ya que cuando paso por la puerta esta se abrió bruscamente rompiendo el avión, no pude evitar soltar un grito de frustración mientras miraba que en la puerta había un yeti que gritaba de sorpresa.

-Fil no te he dicho que toques antes de entrar- me queje, pero este me dijo algo que rápidamente hizo que me levantara de mi asiento

Camine por los pasillos con cuidado de no tropezar con un duende y llegue a la habitación central rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a la luna que brillaba con fuerza.

-Hombre de la luna ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte con cierta preocupación.

En ese momento pude ver como rayos de luz de luna entraba he iluminaban el suelo creando una silueta que conocía muy bien.

-Pitch- dije sorprendido en ese momento la luz se extinguió pero el mensaje era más que claro los guardianes debían reunirse, la señal fue enviada y la aurora boreal ilumino el cielo ahora solo hacía falta esperar.

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Feliz año nuevo :D_**


	4. ¿Lo que esta por venir?

**_Punto de vista Norte._**

Tiempo después los demás guardianes llegaron y yo los recibí con una cálida bienvenida.

-Bunny mi amigo como has estado- dije mientras miraba a Bunny calentarse las patas en la chimenea.

-Ahórrate lo Norte ¿Por qué nos llamaste? - Pregunto Bunny ligeramente enojado.

-Tenemos que esperar a Dientes y a Meme- dije mientras vi como Bunny se quejaba de la interrupción de su trabajo y poco después ambos terminamos discutiendo sobre que día era más importante la navidad o pascuas.

Poco después llego Dientes y Meme y rápidamente los recibí.

-Norte ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Dientes para luego darle direcciones a sus hadas.

-El hombre de la luna hablo conmigo- Tan solo dije eso todos me prestaron atención.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Meme usando su arena.

-Es Pitch- dije serio.

-¿Pitch?- dijo Bunny con confunsion -Pensé que ese tipo era historia después de lo ocurrido en la edad media-

-¿Estás seguro? Norte- pregunto Dientes.

-Era el estoy seguro- Afirme y luego hubo un momento de silencio y todos estábamos centrados en nuestros pensamientos.

-Bueno que haya vuelto no cambia nada- dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio y llamando nuestra atención -Vencimos a Pitch en el pasado y lo volveremos a hacer ahora- dijo levantando el ánimo de todos.

-Pero… porque tengo la sensación de que esta vez será diferente- Pensé mientras miraba a todos.

Ignorando eso comenzamos a conversar hace años que no nos reuníamos pero nuestra charla murió cuando un rayo de luz de luna entro por la ventana y comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a cierto lugar del suelo lentamente el suelo se abrió mientras salía un pilar con un gran cristal en él y comenzó a iluminarse.

-¿Que está haciendo? -Pregunto no muy seguro Bunny.

-Está eligiendo un nuevo guardián- dije sorprendido por ese acontecimiento.

-Pero ¿Por qué? no somos lo suficientemente capaz de manejar cualquier cosa- Protesto Bunny.

-No sé pero si hombre de la luna quiere un nuevo guardián debe ser importante- dije confirmando que esta vez no sería como la anterior.

Poco a poco el cristal fue iluminando la sala dejando a todos ciegos por su resplandor y cuando la luz disminuyo pude ver a la figura de cierto joven con un bastón en mano.

-Jack Frost- dijo Bunny gruñendo.

-Que emoción- dijo Dientes -Me han dicho que sus dientes son más blancos que la nieve misma-

-El hombre de la luna debe haberse equivocado- Protesto Bunny -Jack Frost es un irresponsable, busca problema y un…-

-Guardián- dije mientras miraba la imagen del chico.

-Jack Frost es muchas cosas Norte pero no un guardián- dijo Bunny para luego marcharse.

-Ya quiero contarles a mis niñas- dijo Dientes para luego salir volando por la ventana.

-Y tu Meme ¿qué opinas?- Pregunte al pequeño hombre de amarillo.

-Jack es un buen chico- dijo Meme usando su arena mientras sonreía.

Tendríamos que buscar a nuestro nuevo guardián pero por ahora descansaríamos ya que una batalla nos esperaba…

* * *

 ** _Punto de vista Jokul_**

En algún momento de la madrugada desperté sin razón alguna, cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al no encontrar a Jack dormido sobre mi pecho y me senté rápidamente y pude ver a Jack sentado no muy lejos de mi mientras miraba fijamente hacia el lago que estaba iluminado por la luz de luna.

Me preocupe rápidamente si algo sabía yo sobre Jack Frost era que él nunca estaba tranquilo. Rápidamente me levante para luego ir a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?- pregunte mientras note que él seguía mirando al lago fijamente.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Jack en voz baja.

Eso definitivamente me preocupo mas. En todos estos años que llevo viviendo al lado de Jack había aprendido que si Jack sentía que algo malo pasaría definitivamente pasaría era como un don que tenía.

Quería preguntar más para saber a qué nos enfrentaríamos pero me calle al ver como Jack se paró del suelo y me miro, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Jokul prométeme que pase lo que pase mantendrás la calma- dijo Jack muy serio.

-Pero que est- No pude continuar porque Jack me interrumpió bruscamente.

-Promételo- dijo Jack en voz alta.

Me quede mirando a Jack y pude ver que sus ojos parecían que iba a llorar en cualquier minuto, sea lo que sea que pasaría era realmente malo.

-Lo prometo- dije en voz baja.

-Gracias- dijo Jack dándome una sonrisa mientras vi como algunas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

-¿Que pasara?- No puede evitar pensar con temor...

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Hola a todos lo se este capitulo esta algo corto pero el siguiente traerá cosas emocionantes 7w7_**

 ** _Y gracias por los comentarios que me dejan y quería decirles que a los que dejan comentarios en anónimo que por favor firme el comentario con un nombre me alegra mucho poder identificar los comentarios de los fan con un nombre así me siento mas conectada con ustedes :D_**


	5. ¿Un descuido?

Varios días después las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad Jack siguió actuando como el hermano despreocupado y travieso que era y yo seguí con lo mío.

Pensaba que todo volvería a hacer como antes… Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra Jack jugaba con los niños mientras yo lo observaba desde lejos apoyado sobre un árbol y no pude evitar suspirar un poco aunque Jack sabía que no lo podían ver eso no lo detenía para divertiré al lado de los niños.

-Que conmovedor- dijo una voz que reconocí rápidamente y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando volteé y pude ver a Pitch Black.

-Que quieres Black- dije sin rodeo no me agradaba para nada Pitch algo en su aura me decía que me mantuviera alejado de él.

-Solo vengo a advertirte- dijo él con una ligera sonrisa -Pero si no me quieres aquí…- dijo mientras volteaba para irse.

-¿Advertirme de que exactamente?- pregunté serio y pude ver como este volteo sonriendo un poco.

-Me enteré de que ciertas personas molestas quieren algo que tú tienes- dijo Pitch.

-¿Qué?- Murmuré sin entender aún a qué se refería, pude ver como Pitch sonrió mientras miraba detrás de mí en ese momento voltee y vi a Jack creando más nieve.

-¿Que quieren con Jack?- Pregunte mientras agarraba un buen puñado de su ropa.

-No lo sé- respondió con simpleza Pitch para luego desaparecer de entre mis manos y aparecer cerca de un árbol -Quizás el hombre de la luna quiera separarlos- dijo casualmente Pitch.

Gruñí al escuchar eso ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de todos estos años dejándome solo con Jack y ahora quiere quitármelo.

-¿Porque me dices esto?- pregunté en voz baja sabiendo que Pitch no me diria algo asi sino ganara algo a cambio.

-Jokul tu y yo no somos muy diferentes- dijo Pitch mientras caminaba al lado mío -Sabes que eres diferente a los demás incluso de Jack…-

Apreté ligeramente mis puños al escuchar eso, Pitch tenía razón yo sabía que era diferente al resto incluso de Jack desde el momento que salimos del lago éramos polos opuestos pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales.

-Que ganas con decirme esto- dije sabiendo que Pitch tramaba algo con esta visita.

-Jokul me conoces tan bien- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa -Algo grande se acercará pronto y habrá que tomar decisiones- dijo mientras se alejaba -Espero que la tuya sea buena- dijo para luego desvanecerse en las sombras.

Me quede pensando un minuto en lo que dijo Pitch ¿En serio el hombre de la luna nos separaría?

-Jokul- la voz animada de Jack me sacó de mi trance y voltee para verlo.

-Jokul estas muy callado- dijo Jack mientras corría hacia mí pero cuando me vio su sonrisa murió -¿Todo está bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Quizás el hombre de la luna quiera separarlos- Las palabras de Pitch resonaron en mi cabeza mientras apreté ligeramente mi puño para luego sonreír.

-Si Jack- dije con una sonrisa -Todo está bien-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Jack aun sabiendo que ocultaba algo -Parece que recordaste algo malo-

-Lo único malo que recordé es que me babeaste la sudadera esta mañana- me quejé con una sonrisa.

-No fui yo- Protesto Jack rápidamente.

-Babeas mucho cuando duermes- dije con una sonrisa sabiendo que me había librado de la conversación inicial.

-Eso no importa- se quejó Jack -De todas formas hoy empieza el festival de invierno- comentó Jack sonriendo para luego tomar mi mano -¡Vamos!- dijo mientras corría.

* * *

Ha ambos nos gustaba asistir al festival y convivir con las personas y niños, aunque estos no podían vernos pero más lo hacíamos para pasar el rato juntos.

Sin perder tiempo fuimos hacia el centro del pueblo donde los adultos adornaban las calles con luces y la música se escuchaba en el aire. La noche llegó rápido y las luces se encendieron con ella también los puestos de comida y juego.

Jack corría de un lugar a otro con los niños mientras provocaba ligeras ventiscas agradables yo simplemente me quedaba viéndolo jugar o comiendo algo de comida de los puestos.

Las horas pasaron y el inicio del primer día del festival llegó a su fin solo quedaban algunos adultos guardando cosas que usarían para mañana y alguno que otro niño corriendo por la calle.

Y Jack y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por la calle -El día de hoy fue muy divertido- comentó Jack con una sonrisa.

-Si que lo fue- Respondí sonriendo ligeramente -Estoy cansado- comente para luego amortiguar un bostezo con mi mano.

-Ojala mañana hagan mas pay de blueberry- dijo Jack mientras babeaba ligeramente imaginandolo.

-Ahora babeas despierto- bromee para luego reír un poco.

-¡No lo hago!- respondió Jack mientras se limpiaba ligeramente la boca con la manga de la sudadera.

Fuimos hablando y riendo un poco mientras seguíamos yendo a casa pero en el transcurso del camino nos detuvimos al escuchar a una niña llorar.

Rápidamente me voltee vi una niña tirada en el suelo, Jack rápidamente corrió a ayudar a la pequeña.

-Ya no llores- dijo Jack mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña -Las princesas no deben llorar- Dijo para luego soplar ligeramente la cara de la niña haciendo que esta estornudara ligeramente y luego sonriera.

La niña se levantó y Jack buscaba con la mirada a sus padres. La niña comenzó a caminar por la calle y pude ver la cara de preocupación de Jack.

-Jokul si quieres puedes adelantarte yo me quedaré con ella hasta que sus padres vengan- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Esta bien- dije correspondiendo su sonrisa -Pero no dures mucho-

-¡Sí!- dijo Jack animada mente para luego volar ligeramente siguiendo a la niña.

Yo sonreí para luego usar el viento he ir al lago. Cuando llegue este estaba tranquilo y callado como siempre, suspire para luego acostarme en la rama de un árbol.

-Ojala que Jack no dure mucho- Murmure para mi en voz baja, amaba dormir con Jack y que esté siempre durmiera encima de mi pecho brindándome cierta calidez.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a escuchar como los sonidos de la naturaleza invaden todo el lago, suspire en alivio para luego relajarme y dejar que el sueño me invadiera.

* * *

 _Mi respiración era agitada mientras todo a mi alrededor estaba prendido en fuego, muchas casas estaban ardiendo mientras podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda a lo lejos._

 _Negué_ _con la cabeza para luego correr entre todo ese caos solo me importaba algo._

 _-¿Jack?- grite mientras miraba a mi alrededor._

 _-¿Dónde estás?- grité pero aún no había rastro de él._

 _Seguí_ _corriendo hasta llegar a una casa abrí la puerta rápidamente y entre -¡Jack estás aquí!- grité mientras buscaba en las habitaciones._

 _Miraba a mi alrededor y no había trasto de Jack, comencé a escuchar a la multitud afuera de la casa y no dude ni un segundo en salir a buscarlo._

 _-¡Tras el!-_

 _-¡Se fue al bosque!-_

 _-¡Ojala los lobos lo encuentren!-_

 _Pude escuchar eso y más mientras corría con cuidado de que no me vieran los aldeanos, me adentre al bosque gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Jack y sonreí aliviado al ver algo blanco que reconocí donde sea._

 _-Jack- dije para luego correr a su lado, vi que Jack estaba más pálido de lo normal, estaba sudado y su respiración era irregular se notaba que había corrido mucho._

 _-Jokul- dijo este sorprendido al verme -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que irte!- dijo aterrado -Si te encuentran aquí no se que te harán- dijo este con horror._

 _-No me importa lo que me hagan- dije serio mientras tomaba su mano -Jack huyamos juntos- Propuse al ver como el temblaba levemente solo de imaginar lo que me harían a mi._

 _-Yo...- dijo Jack con voz temblorosa pero no pudo continuar ya que el grito de los aldeanos nos alertó._

 _Salieron de la nada y nos rodearon acompañado de sus antorchas pude ver como algunos jalaban a Jack por un brazos y yo solo me aferraba a su mano hasta que sentí como nos separaban._

 _-¡No Jokul!- dijo Jack mientras en su cara se reflejaba miedo puro._

 _Pero sabía que ese miedo no estaba dirigido a él sino a mi. Poco a poco perdía de vista a Jack entre todas las personas._

 _-JACK-_

* * *

-JACK- grite mientras me sentaba, mi respiración era pesada mientras recordaba aquella pesadilla sentí como mi magia se salió de control congelando no solo la rama donde estaba sino el árbol entero.

-Pitch- grite enojada mientras me bajaba del árbol ¿¡Como se atrevía él a hacer que viera esas cosas horribles!?

-Me llamabas- dijo Pitch saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Bastardo- dije con odio para luego crear una guadaña de hielo y lanzar un ataque hacia Pitch pero este lo esquivo, pude ver como mi ataque corto un árbol haciendo que este cayera.

-Como te atreves a usar a Jack para una de tus sucias pesadillas- dije con odio en cada palabra.

-Te equivocas Jokul yo no hice eso- comentó Pitch encogiéndose de hombros -Yo nunca te haría eso- dijo con una sonrisa -Todo sabemos como te alteras si se trata de Jack- dijo soltando una ligera risa mientras miraba hacia mis pies.

Baje ligeramente la mirada para ver como todo el suelo a mi alrededor se congelaba.

-No sera que fue un recuerdo- comentó Pitch casualmente.

Gruñí al escuchar eso -Un recuerdo si claro- pensé con sarcasmo -Jack está aquí conmigo vivo y a salvo- pensé aliviado

En ese momento me congelé en seco para luego mirar a mi alrededor con pánico. Jack no estaba aquí, mire al cielo y por lo alta que estaba la luna supe que habian pasado horas desde que Jack me dejo.

-¿Dónde está Jack?- preguntó Pitch notando que Jack no estaba -No me digas que lo descuidaste- dijo este con cara de preocupación.

Jack no está.

Alguien lo tiene.

Esa persona pagará por alejarme de Jack

-¿Dónde está?- dije con voz peligrosa mientras miraba a Pitch.

-Polo Norte- respondió este simplemente.

Voltee lentamente mientras apoyaba el mango de mi guadaña contra mi cuello.

-Lo pagarían caro por alejarme de Jack- Pensé para luego lanzarme al cielo.

* * *

 _ **Valkiria: Me pregunto porque ya no tengo tantas visitas o comentarios o es porque ahora escribo horrible :´v o que ya nadie le gusta leer ya de este fandom :´v**_


	6. Devuelvanlo

Horas antes Punto de vista Jack

-Tranquila pequeña mientras yo este contigo nada te pasara- dije con determinación mientras recorría aquellas calles iluminadas con aquella niña.

-Papá- Murmuró la niña mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a su padre.

-No llores- dije rápidamente al ver como los ojos de la niña se humedecian -Tu papá está por aquí estoy seguro- dije para luego ver como la niña rompió a llorar.

-Emilie- Escuche que dijo alguien, voltee y pude ver como un hombre corrió hacia nosotros y la niña tambien corrio hacia el.

-¡Papa!- grito la niña para luego abrazarlo y llorar.

-Dios Emilie ¿Donde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupado- dijo aquel hombre mientras cargaba a su hija -Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo para luego besarle la frente a la niña.

La niña asintió mientras abrazaba a su padre y ambos se iba alejando.

-Que bueno que se encontraron- dije en voz baja mientras sonreía -Jokul debe estar esperándome- pensé para luego comenzar a flotar ligeramente.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de un callejón cerca de mi.

-No Jack- pensé mientras miraba aquel callejón -Jokul te espera- pensé pero ya mis pies estaban caminando hacia aquel callejo.

-Estúpida curiosidad- Murmure mientras entraba en el callejón pero no encontre nada -Fue solo un gato- dije para luego voltearme y saltar ligeramente del susto al encontrarme al mismo conejo de pascua.

-Bunny- dije sin mucha emoción mientras buscaba maneras de escapar, mi relación con el conejo de pascua no era muy linda que digamos.

-Frost- dijo Bunny mientras jugaba ligeramente con un boomerang.

-No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de pascua- dije mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Si lo estoy- dijo Bunny seriamente mientras me apunto con su boomerang -Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente -Caballeros es todo suyo-

-Espera que- dije confundido para luego que mi visión se oscureciera -¿Que es esto? ¡Suertemente!- dije mientras luchaba.

Sentí como me levantaba y escuche a Bunny decir algo pero gracias al saco no podia escuchar bien, sentí como me lanzaban y todo se quedo quieto rápidamente busque la forma de salir.

Y cuando sali rapidamente me invadió el olor a pino, los sonidos y colores no se quedaban atrás pero ignore eso y me centre en las cuatro ''personas'' que estaban delante de mi.

-Gracias por el secuestro fue muy agradable- dije sarcásticamente mientras salia del saco.

-Que bueno que te gustara fue mi idea- dijo Norte con emoción.

-Norte- dijo Bunny dándole una mirada dura a Norte.

-¿Que hago aquí?- pregunte irritado por el secuestro.

-Jack- dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia mi -Dejame ver tus dientes- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Mis dientes?- Pregunté extrañado y luego senti como se abria mi boca y ella miraba mis dientes.

-Son tan blancos como nieve recién caída- dijo Dientes mientras se alejaba suspirando con alivio mientras todas sus haditas suspiraban igual que ella.

Una luz dorada llamó mi atención y no pude evitar sonreír para luego saludar a Meme.

-Meme ¿cómo has estado?- pregunte felizmente hace años que no había visto a Meme el era una de las pocas personas que nos había ayudado a Jokul y a mi, el nunca nos ignoraba aunque casi nunca lo veíamos por el trabajo que tenia, llevar sueños a los niños del mundo no era una tarea fácil.

-Muy bien Jack y tu- dijo Meme sando su arena dorada para hablar.

-Bien- respondí con una sonrisa -Por la luna Jokul no se creerá esto- dije emocionado pero luego mi emoción murió al recordar algo - Jokul- dije con miedo.

-Oh no, oh no- dije mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro ignorando las miradas curiosas que me daban los guardianes -Necesito volver al lago- dije deteniendome bruscamente para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos.

-Espera hay compañero aun no acabamos contigo- dijo Bunny.

-No lo entiendes necesito irme ahora- dije mientras caminaba hacia una ventana en ese momento sentí como tomaba mi muñeca y me detenían.

Voltee y pude ver que quien me detuvo fue Bunny.

-Jack necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Norte tratando de razonar conmigo.

-No tengo tiempo- dije mientras jalaba mi muñeca pero Bunny se negaba a dejarme ir.

-Será solo un minuto Jack- dijo Dientes.

-No pued- en ese momento pude escuchar como la ventana que estaba frente a mí se quebró rápidamente aparté la mirada de la ventana por reflejo y luego sentí como el viento frío acariciaba levemente mi cara.

-Deja-

Rápidamente reconocí esa voz y mire hacia la ventana para ver a Jokul pero supe que había algo mal con su mirada y su aura.

-¡Deja a Jack!-

Oh no


	7. La ira

Punto de vista Jokul

Bunny tenía que suponer que el estaba metido en esto desde ese incidente en el 68 Bunny le había guardado rencor a Jack por algo que yo había provocado.

Cegado de ira me lancé directamente a Bunny atacandolo con mi guadaña pero Bunny soltó la muñeca de Jack y esquivo mi ataque rápidamente.

-Jokul para- escuché que dijo Jack pero en mi cabeza solo resonaban las palabras que me había dicho Pitch.

-Quizás el hombre de la luna quiera separarlos-

Seguí atacando a Bunny solo pensando en esas palabras que ellos querían llevarse a Jack de su lado.

-Jokul-

Después de todos estos años.

-Jokul ya basta-

Rogándole por respuestas.

-¡Ya para!-

¡Esta es su respuesta separarme de Jack!.

-¡JOKUL!-

Abrí mis ojos, mis verdaderos ojos aquellos que fueron cegados por la ira y vi a Jack frente a mi con los brazos abiertos mientras que detrás de él se encontraba Bunny tirando en el suelo y sus piernas estaban congeladas al suelo.

¿Cuando había pasado eso?

-Jokul- dijo Jack con voz preocupada mientras extendía lentamente sus manos hacia mi cara, temble ligeramente al sentir sus manos contra mis mejillas -Está bien- dijo Jack con voz suave mientras sonreía ligeramente -No me estaban haciendo daño-

-Jack- dije en voz baja para luego abrazarlo, sentí como mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y ambos caímos al suelo pero yo aun me negué en dejarlo ir y solo enterré mi cabeza sobre su pecho -Estás aquí- murmure.

-Y nunca me iré- dijo Jack mientras sentía como acariciaba mi cabello, me deje llevar por las caricias y deje que el sueño me reclamara.

* * *

Punto de vista Jack.

Vi como Jokul se lanzó hacia Bunny y este rápidamente soltó mi muñeca para evitar el ataque.

-Jokul para- dije mientras veía como este me ignoraba y comenzaba a lanzarle ataques a Bunny quien lo esquivaba.

Vi como el suelo donde pisaba Jokul se trasformaba en hielo -Esto es malo- pensé para luego tratar de seguir razonando con Jokul.

-Jokul- dije mientras corria hacia la batalla.

-Jokul ya basta- dije al ver como las piernas de Bunny se congelaron y este callo al suelo.

-¡Ya para!- dije mientras me ponía delante de Bunny sabia que Jokul no me lastimaria.

Lo vi en su mirada sus ojos estaban nublados el no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando vi como levanto su guadaña lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

-JOKUL- grite y vi como este se detuvo de golpe y me miraba.

Lo supe cuando vi sus ojos el volvio a mi, extendi lentamente mi mano y tope su mejilla pude ver como se estremeció un poco bajo mi toque y poco a poco se dejó llevar por este -No me estaban haciendo daño- dije suavemente tratando de calmar a Jokul.

-Jack- pude escuchar que dijo Jokul en voz baja para luego lanzarse hacia mí en un abrazo, sentí como este descendía lentamente hacia el piso y yo hice lo mismo aun sin romper el abrazo -Estás aquí- dijo este mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho.

-Y nunca me iré- dije mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello sentí como este se relajo y poco después pude escuchar respiraciones suaves provenientes de este y vi como en su cabeza se formaba una nube de arena dorada.

Sentí como un resplandor dorado estaba frente a mi y rapidamente subi mi mirada -Meme- dije con preocupación sabía que atacar a un guardián podría traer graves consecuencias.

Vi como este me dio una cálida sonrisa para luego rociar algo de su arena dorada sobre mi y yo solo solo me deje llevar por esta y en poco tiempo todo se oscureció.

* * *

Punto de vista Norte.

Después de la batalla vi como Meme se acercó a Jack y con una sonrisa le roció algo de su arena haciendo que Jack cayera dormido al instante, esta reunión se había vuelto algo inesperado.

-No sabia que habian dos Jack- comentó Dientes mientras ayudaba a Bunny a romper el hielo en sus piernas.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Bunny rompiendo algo de hielo -Si con uno ya era más que suficiente- comentó este.

-Esto es muy peculiar- dije mientras miraba a los dos chicos dormir, pude escuchar cómo se quebraba algo de hielo y voltee para ver a Bunny caminando hacia los dos chicos.

-¿Serán hermanos?- Pregunto curiosa Dientes al ver cierto parecido entre ambos.

Vi como Meme sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza y poco después acertar.

-Entonces son hermanos pero al mismo tiempo no- dijo extrañado Bunny.

-Ellos no tienen relación de sangre- dijo Meme usando su arena -Jack me dijo que el hombre de la luna los había creado a ambos casi al mismo tiempo-

-Al mismo tiempo- dije sorprendido era muy raro que el hombre de la luna creara un espíritu y era aun mas raro si hacía a dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Bunny mientras les daba una ligera mirada a ambos chicos.

-Será mejor llevarlos a una habitación- dije mientras cargaba Jack y Meme usaba su arena para cargar a ''Jokul'' como lo había llamado Jack.

-Estas de broma Norte el chico me atacó- dijo Bunny obviamente enojado apuntando a Jokul.

-Pero de cierta forma fue nuestra culpa- dije con una sonrisa -¿Que harias si alguien entrara en tu madriguera sin permiso?- pregunte.

-Pues le daría a la persona su merecido por entrar sin permiso- comentó Bunny.

-Exacto- respondí yo llegando al punto donde quería -Nos llevamos algo de Jokul sin permiso y el solo trato de recuperarlo- dije poniendo un ejemplo que todos pudieran entender.

Vi como Bunny estaba a punto de decir algo pero este optó por callarse entendiendo mi punto.

-Sera mejor dejarlos descansar- dijo Dientes acariciando levemente el cabello de Jack -Ambos parecen cansados- comentó para luego mirar a Jokul

Meme y yo nos fuimos por muchos de los pasillos del taller hasta que llegamos a una de las muchas habitaciones, entramos y deje a Jack en el extremo de la cama y Meme dejo a Jokul al otro extremo de la cama.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí y volteé para ver a Dientes buscar algo de el armario mientras que Bunny se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta solo mirando.

Dientes se acercó a la cama con una manta pero antes de que Dientes pudiera arropar a ambos chicos estos se movieron de manera coordinada para quedar ambos en el centro de la cama Jokul abrazando a Jack y Jack con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jokul.

-Son tan lindos- dijo Dientes en voz baja para luego cubrirlos con una manta.

-Parecen dos conejos bebes- comentó Bunny.

Nos sorprendimos un poco al escuchar que Bunny dijo eso pero quien no lo admitirá ambos se veían muy lindos asi.

-Vamos a dejarlos dormir- dije mientras salía de la habitación con el resto de los guardianes -Mañana hablaremos sobre el asunto de ser guardián- dije para luego cerrar la puerta.


	8. Las emociones fuertes

Punto de vista Jokul

Comencé a recobrar el sentido y lo primero que sentí fue un ligero peso sobre mi pecho acompañado de una calidez, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver el techo de una habitación -¿Donde estoy?- pensé para luego bajar la mirada y encontrarme con una cabellera blanca muy familiar.

Sonreí para luego acariciarle el cabello a Jack y poco a poco vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Jack despierta- dije mientras lo sacudía un poco teníamos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Jokul déjame dormir- se quejo Jack mientras se aferraba a mi sudadera.

-Jack en serio tienes que levantarte- Insistí preguntándome cuanto vendrán los guardianes -Tenemos que irnos-

-Puedes irte yo te alcanzo después- dijo Jack para luego comenzar a roncar ligeramente.

-No quería llegar a esto- dije para luego crear una enorme bola de nieve y la deje caer sobre Jack.

Jack se movió incomodo y segundos después se sentó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la nieve.

-¡Jokul que demonios!- dijo este claramente enojado.

-Lo siento Jack pero tenemos que irnos ahora- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y agarraba la muñeca de Jack para arrastrarlo por la cama.

Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los guardianes se den cuenta de que estamos despiertos y se me separen de Jack.

-Jokul ve mas lento me haces daños- pude escuchar vagamente como dijo Jack pero yo solo quería salir de hay.

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí dándole la bienvenida al frió viento.

-Vientos llévanos a casa- dije y pude sentir como el viento nos levantaba ligeramente.

-Se van si despedirse- escuche que dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Voltee rápidamente para ver a Bunny apoyado del marco de la puerta, este tiro uno de sus boomerangs y yo lo esquive pero el boomerang no estaba dirigido hacia si sino a la ventana cerrándola de golpe.

-Parece que quieres la revancha conejo- dije con una sonrisa para luego soltar la muñeca de Jack y crear rápidamente mi guadaña.

-Cuando tu quieras- dijo Bunny agarrando sus dos boomerags.

-Jokul ya basta- protesto rápidamente Jack.

Pude ver como llegaron los demás guardianes y trataron de persuadir al conejo de que no luchara conmigo mientras que Jack hacia lo mismo pero si el conejo quería la revancha la tendría.

-Jack apártate- dije esperando que el conejo atacara.

-El tiene razón Frost vete a hacer nevar a otro lugar- dijo Bunny y vi como este apretó sus boomerangs ligeramente.

-Si el no va a atacar yo lo haré- Pense para luego lanzarme hacia Bunny y este le lanzo hacia mi pero antes de que ambos pudiéramos atacarnos apareció una barrera de hielo justo en medio de nosotros bloqueando tanto el ataque mio como el de Bunny.

Mi guadaña se incrusto en el hielo y con algo de fuerza pude sacarla del hielo, pude escuchar un golpe soldó detrás de mi y pude ver a Jack en el suelo jadeando y muy pálido.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Jack no tenia su personal -Mierda- pensé para luego correr hacia el -Jack- dije para luego correr a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Jack?- pregunte preocupado pero este solo cerro los ojos lentamente.

-¿Jack?- Escuche que dijo una voz femenina, alce la mirada y pude ver a la misma hada de los dientes como tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Sostuve a Jack firmemente contra mi pecho al ver como esta trato de tocarlo esta al ver mi reacción aparto la mano pero aun seguía su mirada preocupada, no dejaría que nadie topara a Jack.

-Lo mejor sera llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo alguien mas y mire ligeramente de donde provenía esa voz y me encontré al mismo Santa Claus mejor conocido como Norte.

-Parece un fantasma- dijo Bunny y pude notar como en sus palabras se notaba ¿preocupación? Por que el estaría preocupado de lo que le pase a Jack.

-El se pondrá bien- dije rápidamente aunque de cierto modo estaba algo preocupado.

A diferencia de mi Jack no podía usar su magia libremente el necesitaba usar su bastón para canalizar la magia o podría resultar muy doloroso para el. Pero ¿por que llegar a ese extremo solo para detener mi pelea con Bunny?.

-No creo que se encuentre bien- dijo Dientes mirando a Jack.

Baje ligeramente la mirada y vi porque la preocupación en los guardianes Jack se encontraba pálido, sudando y respirando forzosamente.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- Insistieron de nuevo los tres guardianes mientras se acercaban mas y eso no me gusto.

-¡Aléjense!- dije en voz alta mientras sentía como mi magia se salia de control y creaba unos picos del hielo que salían del suelo rodeándonos a Jack y a mi.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mi voltee rápidamente mientras me preparaba para atacar pero me detuve al ver una pequeña persona dorada que conocía bien.

-Meme- dije en voz baja y pude ver como este sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente supe a que se refería.

Vi como lentamente los picos de hielo se derritieron -¿Donde queda la enfermería?- pregunte con voz baja mientras mantenía mi mirada baja estaba avergonzado de tener que pedir ayuda a alguien mas.

-Es por aquí- dijo Norte con voz amable.

Me levante del suelo aun sin soltar a Jack y seguí a Norte quien me mostraba el camino a la enfermería y pude sentir la presencia de los otros guardianes detrás de mi, todo el trayecto a la enfermería fue acompañado de un incomodo silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería fuimos atendidos por dos yetis les entregue a Jack y estos comenzaron a revisarlo pero nos pidieron que esperáramos afuera.

Nos quedamos en el pasillo aun en silencio y agradecí mentalmente por eso.

Mientras me sumía en la culpa de que Jack estuviera en ese estado por mi culpa, una mano se poso sobre mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos y pude ver como Meme me daba una ligara sonrisa indicándome que todo estaría bien.

-Gracias- dije en voz baja pero aun me seguía sintiendo mal -Debí para cuando Jack me dijo que lo hiciera- Pense me deje llevar por mi deseo egoísta de enfrentarme a Bunny y Jack había pagado las consecuencias.

Los minutos transcurrieron en total silencio hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de todos. Pude ver como unos yetis salieron y dijeron algo en ¿ruso? luego de eso se marcharon.

-¿Que dijeron?- pregunte rápidamente mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Dijeron que Jack esta bien- Informo Norte y suspire de alivio -Parece que uso mucha energía con unas buenas horas de sueño se sentirá mejor- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-Que alivio- murmure en voz baja mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho sintiendo como desvanecía esa preocupación.

-Parece que te preocupas mucho Jack- dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Claro que me preocupo por Jack es mi hermano- dije con seriedad -No se que haría sin el- pero luego cierta advertencia llego a mi cabeza -Y el hombre de la luna me lo quiere quitar- dije con enojo.

-Te equivocas Jokul- dijo Norte -El hombre de la luna eligió a Jack para ser un guardián-

Al escuchar eso solo pude soltar una risa sarcástica -Así que esta es su respuesta- dije con puro sarcasmo mientras sonreía -Nos dejo abandonado todos estos años y ahora aparece para querer apartar a Jack de mi lado- dije y golpee la pared con mi puño con odio de solo pensarlo -Jack no sera un guardián- dije con seriedad.

-Pero esa decisión no la tomas tu- Intervino Bunny.

-Es cierto- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría pero me detuve cuando estaba a punto de entrar -Pero me encargare de que Jack diga que no- dije para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Punto de vista Pitch.

-Así que esta es tu respuesta- dije con una sonrisa mirando a la luna -Hacer de Jack un guardián con eso crees detenerme viejo amigo- La luna permaneció en silencio y yo solo sonreí al notar como su luz cambio ligeramente.

-Debes estar realmente desesperado para hacer esa movida- dije mientras caminaba hacia las sombras -Pero me encargare de que esta vez hacer bien mis movidas- dije con una sonrisa

-Porque algo me dice que hay algo mas detrás de esos dos- pensé mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía debía investigar mas.

* * *

 ** _Dato: Jokul es muy impulsivo respecto a sus emociones y le guarda rencor a Bunny por un problema que tuvieron Bunny y Jack. El no dudara en enfrentarse contra Bunny con cualquier oportunidad que se aparezca o contra cualquiera que trate de dañar a su querido hermano._**


	9. Estoy aquí para ti y tu para mi

Punto de vista Jack.

Fui recobrando el sentido poco a poco y no pude evitar quejarme al sentir todos los músculos de mi cuerpo quejarse de dolor.

-Eso siempre duele- dije abriendo los ojos, sentí una presencia al lado mio y voltee la mirada para encontrarme con Jokul quien me miraba preocupado y yo solo le regale una sonrisa -No fue tu culpa-

-Si lo fue- dijo este mirando hacia el suelo y pude notar como en la silla que estaba sentado se formaba ligera escarcha.

-Bueno la verdad es que si fue tu culpa- dije con una sonrisa al ver que Jokul no levantaba la mirada del suelo mi sonrisa murió levemente.

-Lo siento debí hacerte caso, no debí dejar que mi emociones me controlarán- dijo Jokul y en cada palabras se podía sentir la culpa.

-No te perdonaré- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me quedaba de brazos cruzados -A menos que...-

-A menos que, que- dijo rápidamente Jokul mirándome.

-Que me des tu pie de blueberries- dije con una sonrisa.

Pude ver como Jokul se quedo congelado por un momento para luego comenzar a reír, sonreí al verlo reír, no me gustaba cuando Jokul estaba serio.

-Okey trato hecho- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...- dije mientras miraba detenidamente la habitacion donde estabamos -¿Seguimos en el taller?- pregunte al poder oler ese característico olor a menta y madera.

-Si pero ya nos vamos- dijo Jokul serio.

-Jokul ¿que pasa?- pregunte serio al saber que algo andaba muy mal con Jokul.

-El hombre de la luna...- Pude escuchar que dijo Jokul y me sorprendí un poco al escuchar a Jokul hablando de él -El quiere separarnos...-

-Que...- dije en voz baja aun si salir de mi asombro, mientras miraba fijamente a Jokul buscando algún rastro de broma en su cara pero no había nada que indicara que fuera una broma -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté con algo de temor.

-El nos quiere separar Jack- dijo Jokul para luego abrazarme -El no quiere que estemos juntos-

-No...- dije en voz baja para luego apretar el agarre mio sobre Jokul -No quiero- dije mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho -No quiero dejarte- dije casi gritando.

No quiero... no quiero dejarlo, Jokul es mi hermano el y yo hemos estados juntos desde que puedo recordar pero ¿Porque? Esta era su respuesta ¿Separarnos? que bien nos haría eso a nosotros o al mundo, no importa cuanto lo pensara no había ninguna respuesta lógica que justificara eso.

En ese momento me sentí como un niño al que querían quitar su oso de peluche alegando que ya era muy grande para usar eso.

No quiero...

No quiero...

NO QUIERO...

-¿Jack?- Puedo escuchar una voz a lo lejos pero ¿De quien es?

* * *

Punto de vista Jokul

Sentí como Jack puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo solo lo abracé tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos -No importa lo que digan seguiremos juntos- ambos vamos a permanecer juntos no me importa quien se interponga en mi camino incluso si era el mismo hombre de la luna no dudare en luchar con tal de estar con mi Jack.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, unos minutos de paz y de tranquilidad.

O eso pensaba.

Pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta, en un momento yo estaba abrazando a Jack y de un momento a otro me encontraba tirado al otro lado de la habitación. Duró unos segundos para que mi cuerpo pudiera entender que había pasado y luego comencé a reaccionar.

Vi a Jack quien estaba en la cama y una extraña luz blanca lo rodeaba.

-¿Jack?- dije extrañado por aquella luz blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo -¿Serán sus poderes?- pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo -Sus poderes nunca habia reaccionado asi- pense mientras me acercaba a Jack sin miedo, sabía que el no podria lastimarme.

-Vuelve a mi Jack- dije pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que Jack no estaba en su pleno juicio.

-No quiero- murmuro este una y otra vez de manera errática -No quiero alejarme- murmuró mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos -De Jokul- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre cara ocultando sus lágrimas.

Corrí hacia Jack y le di un gran abrazo -Está bien Jack- dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello -Nunca nos separaremos- dije mientras notaba que esa extraña luz se desvanecía -Ni el hombre de la luna ni los guardianes nos podrán separar te lo prometo- dije para luego sellar mi promesa con un beso en la frente.

-Gracias- murmuró Jack mientras me abrazo -¿Jokul?- dijo en voz baja Jack y no pude evitar pensar que se escuchó como un niño pequeño.

-¿Si?- dije mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Vamos a casa-

* * *

Punto de vista Jokul

Ambos salimos de la habitación agarrado de las manos y caminamos por esos pasillos que rebosaban de sonido y ruido. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la habitación donde me encontré con Jack cuando vine a buscarlo y hay nos encontramos con los demás guardianes.

-Jack despertaste- dijo el hada de los dientes volando hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo te sientes Jack?- Pregunto Norte mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Me siento mucho mejor gracias- dijo Jack de manera educada aunque yo sabía que el solo quería salir de aquí -Gracias por cuidar de mi pero ya me tengo que ir a casa-

-Jack tenemos algo que conversar contigo- dijo Dientes rápidamente.

-Jokul ya me contó y gracias por su oferta pero no quiero ser un guardián- dijo Jack.

-Solo lo dices porque el te dijo que lo hicieras- dijo Bunny mirándome.

Sentí como Jack apretó ligeramente mi mano buscando mi apoyo -Te equivocas conejo Jack eligió esto- respondí yo -Jack tomó su decisión conejo acéptalo y déjanos ir- dije serio ya me quería largar de este lugar.

-Jack no creo que entiendas que es ser un guardián- dijo Dientes tratando de razonar con Jack.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a los niños del mundo- dijo Norte.

 _-Para que todos sus dias esten llenos de sueños y alegría-_ Escribió Meme.

-Que cada dia sea un recuerdo inolvidable- dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Y que cada dia este lleno de esperanzas- Concluyó Bunny.

-En serio aprecio que me hayan tomado en cuenta para ser un guardián pero no gracias yo no quiero esto- dijo Jack -Solo mirenme soy un niño no creo que un niño pueda proteger a otro ese es el trabajo de los adultos-

Me sorprendí al escuchar a Jack decir eso a decir verdad siempre me cuestione la edad de Jack para mi el se veía de doce o trece años cuando salió del lago y tanto su actitud como personalidad indicaba que era un niño.

Quede algo intrigado cuando vi como los demás guardianes aparte de Meme apartaba ligeramente la mirada como si estuvieran incómodos.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea mi trabajo hacer eso- dijo Jack mientras me daba una mirada -Vamonos Jokul-

Yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y ambos nos fuimos dirigiendo a una ventana pero nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos un quejido de dolor.

Cuando volteamos vimos a Dientes que tenía una mano sobre su pecho y respiraba algo agitada.

-Dientes ¿que pasa?- Pregunto Norte mientras trataba de ayudarla a no caer en el suelo.

-Mis hadas- dijo ella con voz temblorosa para luego salir volando rápidamente.

-Algo debió pasar en el palacio- dijo Bunny en tono serio.

-Tenemos que ir- dijo Meme.

Yo voltee y comencé a caminar cuando note que Jack no se movía -Jack vamonos- dije aun queriendo irme de hay.

Ya volteo y me dio la mirada, esa mirada de cachorro herido a la cual no podía negarle nada.

Soltando un gruñido molesto acepte -Vale podemos ir- tan pronto dije eso Jack sonrió -Gracias Jokul- dijo este para darme un rápido abrazo y volar hacia los demás guardianes -Nosotros ayudaremos-

-Bien necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Norte con una sonrisa -Vamos al trineo-

Todos fuimos caminando por los pasillos pensando en que nos esperaría en el palacio de dientes...

* * *

 _ **Dato: Jokul y Jack se necesitan para complementarse el uno al otro sería un completo desastre tenerlos separado contra su voluntad.**_


	10. ¿Podríamos recordar?

Punto de vista Jokul.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos de aquel taller mientras que Norte gritaba algunas cosas en ruso y los yetis corrían despavoridos por todo el lugar.

-Los yetis están arreglando el trineo- Informó Norte con una sonrisa.

-Que no me subiré en un viejo trineo- dije imaginando cómo se vería.

-Jokul tiene razón te apuesto que es un viejo cacharro- afirmó Jack pero nuestras palabras murieron cuando una puerta se abrió delante de nosotros y pudimos ver un increíble trineo rojo que se adaptó para llevar más gente en el.

-Okey solo una vez- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo para luego subir en el y poco después Meme se subio tambien.

-Bunny a que esperas- dijo Norte mientras se subía al trineo.

-No lo se Norte no parece seguro- Murmuro Bunny mientras le daba ligeros golpes con la pata al trineo -Creo que por mis túneles es más seguro-

-Pamplinas sube ya- dijo Norte para luego agarrar a Bunny y arrastrarlo -Muy bien abróchense los cinturones- dijo con una sonrisa Norte mientras tomaba las riendas.

Bunny busco con la mirada rápidamente esos "cinturones" -Eh Norte aquí no hay cinturones- dijo este casi preso del pánico.

-Es solo una expresión- dijo Norte para luego soltar una carcajada y los renos empezaron sus movimiento.

* * *

-Eso fue increíble- dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba como nos íbamos alejando del polo norte.

Pude ver como Meme disfrutaba de la brisa y Bunny parecía estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, Norte solo se concentraba en manejar el trineo y pude ver como Jack sonrió traviesamente para luego darme una ligera señal y yo me acerque a él.

Jack me susurro su plan y yo solté una pequeña risa para luego sentarme y tratar no reirme.

-Oye Bunny mira esta vista- Dijo Jack mientras se inclinaba en el trineo -Está inclei- vi como Jack cayo por el borde de trineo soltando un grito.

-¡Jack!- dije "horrorizado" para luego ver como la reacción de Bunny esté casi estaba hiperventilando.

-Norte, Norte, Jack esta- dijo para luego asomarse con temor al borde.

-Aaaww sabia que te importaba- Escuche que dijo Jack yo reí un poco pero mi risa murió cuando note unas extrañas manchas negras volaban rápidamente.

-Jack- Murmuro preocupado captando la atención de todos.

Había muchos caballos negros corriendo por todo el cielo -¿Están cogiendo los dientes?- dije extrañado al ver como pequeñas hadas volaban tratando de alejarse de ellos.

Vi como Jack salió disparado en el aire y pocos segundos despues volvio con una pequeña hada te temblaba ligeramente en su mano.

Fuimos destruyendo aquellas pesadillas mientras nos ibamos acercando mas hacia el palacio de Dientes -Jokul tomas las riendas- dijo Norte entregandome las riendas.

-¿¡Espera que!?- dije sorprendido mientras tomaba las riendas y trataba de esquivar a las pesadillas -Norte como se detiene esto- dije al ver que ya estábamos demasiado cerca del palacio de Dientes.

Pero al final a Norte no le dio tiempo de contestar y tuve que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso pero al menos habíamos aterrizado.

Cuando bajamos del trineo pudimos ver a Dientes quien volaba nerviosamente.

-Dientes- dijo Norte mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella -¿Estás bien?-

-No- murmuró ella -Todo se ha ido mis hada y los dientes- dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma -No quedo nada- dijo con voz destrozada mientras desciende hasta quedar en el piso.

-Dientes- dijo Jack en voz baja al ver a la que una vez fue una gran reina en ese estado.

-Estoy muy impresionado por encontrarlo a ustedes cuatro reunidos aquí- Se pudo escuchar que dijo una voz y vi como Pitch salió de la sombras -Norte te gusto mi visita- dijo este con una sonrisa -Miren que tenemos aquí mis dos hermanos favoritos- comentó para luego reír un poco -¿Ya se cansaron de jugar con los niños? Oh es cierto ellos no pueden verlos-

-Pitch- dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia el -Te doy un minuto para que me devuelvas a mis hadas- dijo esta muy molesta pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Pitch una pesadilla apareció delante de este sorprendiendola y lanzandola al suelo y Norte la ayudó a levantarse.

-Oh qué harás- comento Pitch con una sonrisa -Poner una moneda bajo mi almohada-

-Tu pedazo de- Pero antes de que esta pudiera continuar el palacio comenzó a temblar.

-Está pasando- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa.

-Que está pasando- dijimos Jack y yo al mismo tiempo para luego ver como las paredes del palacio comenzaron a deteriorarse.

-No les habían dicho- dijo Pitch burlonamente -Ser guardián es genial todos te pueden ver y todos te respetan pero cuando los niños se van...- dijo dejando su oración sin completar.

-No- dijo Dientes mientras que su cara parecía reflejada con horror -No creen en mí- dijo y poco después pudimos ver como sus alas se marchitaban levemente y esta cayó al suelo.

-Dientes- dijo Norte poniéndose al lado de esta.

-Parece que el hada de los dientes no vino esta noche- comentó Pitch con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

-Que vamos a hacer- Dijo Bunny mientras miraba como Norte ayudaba a Dientes.

-Todo se ha ido mis hadas los dientes- dijo Dientes destrozada.

-Para que Pitch quería tener los dientes- dijo Jack.

-No solo son dientes Jack son los primeros dientes y estos contienen muchos recuerdos de la niñez, cuando un niño está pasando por momentos difíciles nosotras le mostramos los recuerdos para ayudarlo a recordar los buenos momentos- comentó Dientes -Estaban todos aquí incluso los tuyos pero se han ido-

Al escuchar eso me quede congelado ¿A que se refería con los recuerdos de Jack?

-Eso es imposible- comentó Jack algo shockeado como yo -Yo no recuerdo nada mas aparte de salir en el lago-

-Que- dijo Dientes sorprendida y dirige su mirada hacia mi -¿Jokul tu recuerdas algo?-

Negué con la cabeza -Lo único que recuerdo es salir del lago aquel dia lo demas esta en blanco-

Dientes llevo su mano a su boca con una expresión de horror -No lo sabía- comentó preocupada -De haberlo sabido antes yo los habría ayudado-

Al escuchar eso rápidamente me anime eso significa que podría recordar, recordar mi vida ¿quien era? ¿de donde venia?, ¿tenia hermanos?. Parecía como si las preguntas fueran ilimitadas vi a Jack y este pareció pensar lo mismo.

-Podrías enseñarnos nuestro recuerdos- dijimos ambos con una sonrisa.

-Lo haría pero Pitch se llevó los dientes- dijo Dientes con voz triste.

-Pero si lo recuperamos podrías mostrarnos- dijimos nuevamente.

-Si estare encantada de ayudarlos- dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento vi como una pequeña hada voló hacia ella y esta se sorprendió al velar.

-Al menos te salvaste tú- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba un poco al la pequeña hada.

El palacio comenzó a temblar nuevamente y todos vimos como Dientes tenía una mirada de horror.

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Escribió Meme.

-Los niños aún siguen despertando y no encuentran su moneda solo su diente- dijo esta.

-Entonces vayamos a recolectarlos- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-Estamos hablando de un planeta entero donde hay niños en cada países- dijo Dientes mientras nos miraba.

-Sabes cuantos regalos reparto en una noche eso no es nada- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-O cuántos huevos escondo en un dia- dijo Bunny.

 _-Cuánto sueño reparto en una noche-_ Escribió Meme

-Nosotros también ayudaremos asi que sera aun mas rápido- dijo Jack.

Dientes nos miro y solo sonrió mientras nos daba las gracias y rápidamente todos nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

 ** _Dato: Jokul y Jack pudieron haber obtenido sus recuerdos si hubieran conocido a Dientes en el pasado pero ella siempre esta ocupada en su palacio así que casi nunca sale._**


End file.
